


Anything For You

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Begging, Coming Untouched, Confessions, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: “You’re never gonna get anything done if you keep staring, Kindaichi.”Iwaizumi’s voice is rougher than Kindaichi remembers, snapping out of his trance enough to realise Iwaizumi isn’t even looking at him, just his own textbook. Licking his lips, Kindaichi turns back to the laptop on his desk, once again trying to ignore the fact that with Iwaizumi so stretched out lazily on his bed wearing nothing but a tanktop and shorts that he can see the entire expanse of his bare arms, a peak of the skin of his back where it rides up.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back with the IwaKin smut, can you blame me?
> 
> Well actually, blame a very lovely anon who requested this on [Tumblr](https://lozza342.tumblr.com/)! I DO take requests, and this is actually my second ever!
> 
> Thank you for letting me write this!
> 
> If you want to message me or send me an ask, please don't hesitate!

“You’re never gonna get anything done if you keep staring, Kindaichi.”

Iwaizumi’s voice is rougher than Kindaichi remembers, snapping out of his trance enough to realise Iwaizumi isn’t even  _ looking _ at him, just his own textbook. Licking his lips, Kindaichi turns back to the laptop on his desk, once again trying to ignore the fact that with Iwaizumi so stretched out lazily on his bed wearing nothing but a tanktop and shorts that he can see the entire expanse of his bare arms, a peak of the skin of his back where it rides up.

He’s so close Kindaichi can practically feel his body heat. It’s stifling in the room despite the window propped open, a cool breeze keeping them both sane in the summer weather, and Kindaichi struggles to focus - and has been for the past hour - on his studies. He doesn’t respond to Iwaizumi. The entire reason Iwaizumi’s there is because Kindaichi promised that he focuses better with someone to guide him, but when Iwaizumi turned up at his room door with stylish bedhead and a few days stubble around an affable smile, he realised that was a lie.

Well, a lie only if that someone is Iwaizumi. Which it coincidentally is.

There's some soft music playing on Kindaichi's speaker. Iwaizumi has chosen a playlist of deep, flowing tunes with no lyrics to get distracted by, but it's still not enough to try and focus. Running a hand through his hair for the fifth time in the past ten minutes, Kindaichi slumps in his chair. "It's too hot…" he grumbles, "I can't concentrate."

Iwaizumi hums, gravel in his throat, "It seems perfectly cool in here to me," he deadpans, and Kindaichi turns in his seat to watch as Iwaizumi shuts his book and rolls over to his back, stretching out languidly over Kindaichi's bed and- oh, he should  _ not _ have turned around.

Iwaizumi has filled out even more since high school, muscles supple and defined, and Kindaichi yearns to touch them, to feel them on him, surrounding him. Swallowing, a shudder running through him at the next gust of wind, Kindaichi curls his hand into a fist on his thigh, flicking his eyes away from Iwaizumi once he looks up at him. Kindaichi stares at the floor for a long time trying to breathe, trying to stop the heat in his gut, the blood flow down between his legs.

"You seem a little pent up, Kindaichi." Iwaizumi says, and there's a hint of amusement in his deep tone. Kindaichi's head snaps to him as he leans up on his elbows, and he finds that Iwaizumi is staring at him intently, tongue peaking out to lick his lips. When Kindaichi opens his mouth to speak, Iwaizumi cuts in before him. "I don't judge you. In fact, I take it as a compliment."

That statement has Kindaichi pausing in his tracks, unable to let out the string of denial he was about to. Iwaizumi already  _ knows _ . "I-" Kindaichi bites his lip, looking down ashamedly into his lap, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

The next words that hit Kindaichi are warm, melodic to the tune currently playing next to him. "You're the only one uncomfortable, Yuutarou," Iwaizumi says, and when a bed spring pangs as Iwaizumi moves to sit up on it, Kindaichi yet again finds himself with his eyes locked on to him, "You can take care if it… If you want."

Kindaichi flushes tip to toe, at the sound of his given name on Iwaizumi's tongue, at the suggestion, and Iwaizumi does nothing but smirk at him, a glint in his eyes telling him that this was part of the plan all along. And fuck if Kindaichi isn't down for  _ that _ . "H-Here?" Kindaichi asks, lips parted as he pants soft, hot breaths through them.

"Wherever you're comfortable, Yuutarou."

There it is again, his name so beautifully enunciated from Iwaizumi's very lips. Heat coils low in his stomach, blood pumping too quick and too fast to his cock at something so simple that his head feels feather-light. "The… The bed." He says, standing up from the chair on stiff, wobbly legs.

Iwaizumi shuffles to the head of the bed, propping himself on the headboard and crossing his bare legs. "You seem pretty compliant, I would go so far as to say 'eager'." Iwaizumi teases, crossing his arms, and if Kindaichi hadn't been blushing already, he's definitely blushing now.

There's no point in beating around the bush, Iwaizumi has clearly already caught on to all of Kindaichi's watching and crushing and pining over the years. "I… I like you, Iwaizumi-san… I always have." Kindaichi swallows and licks his lips as he fiddles with the button on his jeans, fingers clumsily unzipping. "Of course I'd be eager to show you that."

Kindaichi isn't sure if Iwaizumi's shudder is genuine, but he tries not to think about it as he sheds his jeans, pausing to ponder an idea.

Still so composed, Iwaizumi sat up watching intently from the headboard, Kindaichi wonders if he'll be able to show that just by jerking off for him. Surely that's all Iwaizumi is expecting, right?

Either way, more often than not recently, Kindaichi has been doing a bit more than just  _ jerking off _ . As such, he leans over to the bedside table, pulling out a small bottle of lube about half full. He watches Iwaizumi's face, the way his eyes twitch a little wider, cheeks flooding a little pinker. It gives him the confidence he needs to pull his boxers down over his cock, groaning at the relief.

"Fuck, Yuutarou," Iwaizumi whispers, and Kindaichi's body flushes, cock twitching at the hot breathlessness in which Iwaizumi says it, "You're really going for it…"

The disbelief in Iwaizumi's voice should put Kindaichi at unease but it doesn't. Perhaps Iwaizumi never expected him to actually agree to this, but like he already said… why  _ wouldn't  _ he? "You asked, Iwaizumi-san," he replies, unclipping the cap and drizzling an ample amount of lube on his fingers. His gaze darts between the glistening lube and Iwaizumi's face, and he ducks his head when he sees Iwaizumi's own gaze keep sweeping his figure.

For once,  _ he _ feels admired, and that's all he wants. He wants Iwaizumi to notice just how much he wants him, just how much he'd do for him. Kindaichi wraps his dry hand around his cock, gritting his teeth as he pumps himself a few times, releasing all that pressure building up, giving into his body's demands and fucking his fist, cock hardening at his touch.

Once he's hard, and precome drips from his cock, Kindaichi kneels forward onto the bed, forearm holding him up. He grips the bed sheets tight between his fingers while his others trail behind himself, leaving a trail of wet lube as he slides them to his ass.

"Just like that..." Iwaizumi says and Kindaichi turns to look at him, face flushed red. Iwaizumi's eyes are trained on his fingers, watching them intently, and Kindaichi shudders as he presses them against his hole. Lowering himself down for better access - and a better view for Iwaizumi, Kindaichi eases the tip of a finger inside himself, whimpering at the stretch.

At this point, Kindaichi shuts his eyes, letting out shivering breaths over the bed as he slides his finger in slowly, lube slicking the way enough for him to start moving, rocking back into his slim finger. His brows furrow in pleasure as he finds his prostate, pressing against it and moaning. "Iwaizumi-san…" Kindaichi says, voice strained as he pulls his finger out and thrusts in, forcing his body to buck forward into nothing.

It's not long before Kindaichi is rocking back on his finger, embarrassment turning into want as he presses a second finger in next to the first. "Yuutarou-" Iwaizumi says, voice strained, and Kindaichi's eyes shoot open to see Iwaizumi with his fingers curled tightly in his shorts, the muscles in his arms tense.

Fuck, he wants those hands on him.

Kindaichi almost forgets that the Iwaizumi here isn't a figment of his imagination, that he's actually real, yet he doesn't seem to be complaining about being the source of Kindaichi's lust.

"Please," Kindaichi whines, thrusting in two fingers now, "I want you."

Iwaizumi swallows visibly, a drop of sweat tracking down his neck as his Adam's apple bobs, and it lights a spark in Kindaichi's gut when Iwaizumi bites his lip, fingers flexing like he's trying his hardest not to reach out and touch him.

"I think about you all the time, when I do this," Kindaichi pants, dragging the tips of his fingers over his prostate and shuddering hard as he sobs, "I think about... you  _ fucking _ me." Kindaichi admits, punctuating with a harsh thrust of his fingers, and he's sure Iwaizumi makes a noise along with his keen.

"I'm flattered…" Iwaizumi says, voice still so calm despite his façade clearly crumbling. But being so open and vulnerable as he is, Kindaichi is desperate to see Iwaizumi in pieces.

"I want you… Iwaizumi-san, I need you…" Kindaichi whines, breath catching in his throat as he rolls his hips back on his fingers curled to press against his prostate, imagining Iwaizumi is right there doing it, opening him up and preparing him for his cock. "Please-," he gasps, eyes watering as he denies himself, "I've wanted you for so long…"

Kindaichi watches Iwaizumi's Adam's apple bob as he shifts where he's sat, subtly adjusting himself. A burst of heat erupts in Kindaichi’s spine, the knowledge that this is doing  _ something _ to Iwaizumi causing his hips to stutter, driving forwards. Teasing the tip of a third finger against his stretched rim, Kindaichi whines, a high-pitched noise that has Iwaizumi biting his lip, pressing the heel of his hand into his crotch. “Fuck, Yuutarou,” Iwaizumi says, voice cracking in the hottest way, “I always knew… you were a slut for me.”

Whimpering, Kindaichi works in his third finger next to the others, Iwaizumi’s voice echoing in his mind. “I want you so bad, Iwaizumi-san,” he gasps, hips rocking slowly into his fingers, wet sounds barely drowned out by the music. Kindaichi’s never gone this far before, never taken more than two fingers, and the stretch is perfect, every drag of his fingers erupting pleasure in his spine as he imagines Iwaizumi stretching him with his cock.

He’d be slow, gentle at first to let him get used to the stretch, his hands would roam his hips gently, before he'd grip his waist and pound into him relentlessly until his arms gave out. The angle would be torturous, and Kindaichi would let Iwaizumi take his pleasure while he begs for Iwaizumi to touch him and let him come.

Lost in his fantasy, Kindaichi fucks himself fast and hard, shivering with want, with the need to come. “Iwaizumi-san, please~,” he begs, sobbing into the sheets, no care for how needy he sounds, how loud he is.

“Please what, Yuutarou?” Iwaizumi asks, and Kindaichi lets out a broken sob. Blinking his eyes, tears soak into the sheets below and he can see Iwaizumi’s hand beneath his shorts, how it moves to touch and stroke himself while watching. It’s torture, wanting to see him, to touch him, give him everything he wants.

“Tell me to come, let me come, Iwaizumi-san,” Kindaichi pants brokenly, trembling with tension, heat pooling in his gut at the idea of coming on Iwaizumi’s command. It’s thrilling, that with one word, Iwaizumi could control his body to his own will and  _ make _ him come.

Through a hot breath, Iwaizumi groans. Kindaichi watches in rapture as he grips the bedsheets next to him and rolls his hips up into his hand, tongue wetting his lips. "Wait for me." Iwaizumi pants and Kindaichi whines pathetically in protest. "You do all sorts of things to me, Yuutarou-" Iwaizumi grunts under the ministrations of his hand, Kindaichi can hear the slick sounds so clearly above the pounding pulse in his ears.

Frustration builds, not being able to see Iwaizumi's cock, what he's doing to himself while watching. That in itself is more frustrating than not being able to come until he says. "Iwa- Iwaizumi-san- please-"

"Come, come for me, Yuutarou."

Iwaizumi's wrecked voice drowns out at the word 'come', as Kindaichi's body is overtaken by bliss, hips thrusting into nothing and back into his fingers. He distantly registers his throat running dry as he cries out, lips forming broken forms of Iwaizumi's name.

Cool air hits Kindaichi as he's rolled onto his back, leaving him shivering. Blinking his blurry eyes, he looks up to see Iwaizumi's face above his and flushes from head to toe seeing it beet red as his own.

"Fuck." Iwaizumi says, and hides his face in his hand.

It's not a reaction Kindaichi expects, gasping for air in his post-orgasm haze. "I- Did I- Did I do something wrong?" Kindaichi asks, insecurity settling in quickly at Iwaizumi's actions.

Iwaizumi's hand drops then, looking at him in bewilderment for a moment. His eyes wander over Kindaichi's face while he too pants, like he's searching for something. "Fuck- No- I-"

Kindaichi only manages to suck a short breath in before Iwaizumi crashes his lips into his, and finally,  _ finally _ Iwaizumi touches him, hands sliding around his waist, gripping him and pulling him up towards him like he can't stand any distance between them. There's nothing Kindaichi can do but hold on for the ride, shivering and shuddering under the intensity of Iwaizumi's teeth and tongue.

Even when they're both out of air, Iwaizumi doesn't let him go, trailing wet kisses over his jaw down to his neck while he splays out on top of him. "That was so hot," Iwaizumi groans, teeth grazing over Kindaichi's pulse, "I knew I could get you riled up, but this…"

Hiking his shoulders up nervously, the lingering haze of lust doing nothing to stop his dreaded nerves, Kindaichi chews his throbbing lip. "Y-You asked…"

Iwaizumi moves back from his neck to look down at him, leaving behind yet more tingling skin, yet Kindaichi can't meet his gaze, too embarrassed - still half naked and covered in come - but Iwaizumi runs a hand through his hair down to cup his cheek and Kindaichi looks up questioningly. 

Thumb rubbing over Kindaichi's tear and spit-wet cheeks, Iwaizumi breaks Kindaichi's gaze in his own embarrassment, blush burning on his cheeks. It's a gorgeous colour on him, red. "I didn't… I didn't think you'd  _ actually _ do it…" he admits, and Kindaichi burns even hotter, "But I'm so glad you did."

"I'd… I'd do anything for y-you," Kindaichi stutters, breath unsteady as Iwaizumi rubs his cheek on his shoulder bashfully. When Iwaizumi looks back at him, he pauses, and a heavy hand falls on Kindaichi's chest while Iwaizumi adjusts himself. It's only at this point that Kindaichi realises that Iwaizumi is straddling him, above him and pinning him down on the bed. Everywhere he'd ever wanted him. It takes his breath away.

"Anything?" Iwaizumi asks, and Kindaichi nods without pause.

In a few beats of silence between them, only the music in the room still going, Iwaizumi leans forward again, leaving Kindaichi paralysed. Trailing kisses to his ear, Iwaizumi takes his time riling him up, and Kindaichi wants to burst.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

**Author's Note:**

> Again! Please let me know if you liked it, and my ask box/inbox is always open!


End file.
